It can be difficult to communicate with a device within an RF shielded environment. For example, communication with an underground or underwater device can be difficult due to signal attenuation. Further, the device can be located in difficult to reach places making it hard to interact with the device.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for triggering based on sensed changes to a magnetic field.